


Forgetful Bokuto-san

by ThemisStar



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bokuaka - Freeform, Haikyuu - Freeform, M/M, University Student Akaashi Keiji, University Student Bokuto Koutarou, Volleyball
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:48:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25171147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThemisStar/pseuds/ThemisStar
Summary: Bokuto Koutarou, has been in a loving relationship for four years. Unfortunately for him, he has forgotten one of the most important days of his life, his anniversary.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji & Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 6
Kudos: 24





	Forgetful Bokuto-san

* * *

* * *

Bokuto has been in a loving relationship with Akaashi for 4 years. They had been dating since their first year at university Bokuto mustered up the courage to ask out the beautiful honors student after Akaashi grew close to the loud volleyball player and it's been history ever since. Now Bokuto, like any other human being, isn’t perfect. You can imagine the amount of pain he was in when he realized he forgot his and Akaashi’s anniversary. After his volleyball practice he heads to their shared apartment. He forgot about one of the most important days of his life. How could he? He had been so busy lately, so stressed with practice, and so tired. Once he finally gets to the door he is filled with guilt. Does he even deserve to go in? Hell does he deserve his world, Akaashi? He goes inside finally, he sees Akaashi sleeping on the couch. 

"He must’ve waited for me and fell asleep”, he thought to himself. 

He goes to shake Akaashi awake “Hey babe, it's late you should head to bed”. 

Akaashi shakes his head “I waited up on you, was practice hard for you?”

Akaashi reached for Bokuto’s face with his hand, but Bokuto pulled away with tears in his eyes. “But I forgot, I forgot our anniversary” 

Akaashi chuckled and wiped his tears away. “That doesn’t mean i’ve stopped loving you, i know you’ve been busy lately and under a lot of stress. To be completely honest with you I wasn't expecting to do anything, we’ve both been busy.”

Bokuto takes Akaashi’s hand and nuzzles his face into it, “I don’t deserve you”

“No you don’t, but I love you Bokuto-san".

Bokuto and Akaashi get up and head to their shared bedroom. Bokuto suddenly get a burst of energy and reaches for Akaashi’s hand 

“This weekend, you and I can plan a getaway, we both aren’t busy. It would just be us, a l o n e. No loud neighbors and us having to worry about thin walls. We could even go to a nice restaurant. Please let me make up for forgetting our anniversary." 

Akaashi smiles and leans in to kiss Bokuto, “That sounds lovely” 

They both finally fall asleep after Bokuto takes a shower. They snuggle in bed and Bokuto wraps his body around Akaashi. Bokuto falls asleep with a smile on his face and Akaashi falls asleep happy that he has made his Bokuto-san feel better.

* * *

* * *

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first ever fanfic and I'm currently still trying to find my writing style. I take constructive criticism so if you have anything to tell me I'll gladly listen, just don't be an ass about it
> 
> This is a short one-shot. 
> 
> Im taking commissions on my tumblr @ThemisStar and ill post updates on my twt @Jess_weeb so check out both :)


End file.
